


The (Olivarry) Guide to Being Soulmates

by cissathebookworm



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Written for Olivarry Week 2017- day 3, Soulmates AU.An AU from where Barry is first introduced to the Arrow verse when he goes to investigate the crime scene in Starling.  Barry and Oliver knew each other from before the Island and are now finally reunited.Please DO NOT REPOST without my acknowledgment and permission. Reccing my fics is fine.





	The (Olivarry) Guide to Being Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old work of mine that’s just been in my Google Drive for too long! So I decided that like with my fic from yesterday to brush the story off, edit it, expand upon it, and post it! The fun thing was when I saw the prompt I almost screeched because I knew I had an unpublished Olivarry soulmate fic that I’d been working on for like forever so this was good motivation to finally finish it! Another thing about this is, the darker the ink on the soul-mark, the deeper the bond. I had some tense issues in this, I wasn’t consistent in my usage, so please forgive me if I didn’t manage to root them all out- I tried my best to do so!

“I’m a CSI with the CCPD, my captain sent me over because there’s a similar case that happened recently in Central...Thank you.” Oliver hears a cheery and strangely familiar voice tell one of the SCPD beat cops. A few seconds later a pair of converse attached to skinny jeans appeared in Oliver’s sightline. Standing, he prepares himself to dismiss the CSI worker but when he saw who the skinny jeans and converse belonged to, he pauses.

 

“Barry?” Oliver asks in surprise.

 

The man in question looks equally surprised, “Oliver?” Barry flings himself at Oliver in a surprise hug. 

 

Much to Diggle and Felicity’s surprise, Oliver returns the hug with equal fervor. Breathing slightly shaky, Oliver tells Barry, “I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t come find you sooner, but things have been crazy and I didn’t want to-”

 

“Oliver.” Barry says, a serious stillness overtaking his body.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Barry looks like he was on the verge of tears as he responds, “Your name….”

 

Oliver’s small smile immediately falls off his face, “It’s gone, isn’t it?” 

 

“Ollie, I’m so sorry. I died that day when your name faded from my arm. It was the worst day of my life. I just couldn’t believe you were gone and then the name ‘Arrow’ appeared and what type of name is that? Stupidly mysterious for one and certainly nothing nice like Oliver Queen and I just wanted to rip my skin off.” Barry was almost completely hysterical at this point, “Ollie, I- I.” 

 

Oliver pulls Barry into another hug, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” Barry clutches at Oliver’s shirt, wrinkling the dress shirt and suit jacket, but calming down. “Do you trust me?” 

 

Barry nods, “You know I do.”

 

“Then let me show you something.” 

 

Barry swallows nervously, “Is this about-”

 

Oliver cuts him off with a nod, “Yeah, but I think you’re going to like it.”

 

“Really?” Barry asks, some hope creeping into his voice.

 

“Really.” Oliver smiles, “Digg, could you please pull the car around? I think a trip to the Foundry is in order.” 

 

Felicity looks baffled, “What?”

 

“Just trust me, Felicity, it’s the right thing to do.” 

 

“I do trust you and that’s why I’m not questioning it more than I probably should be. I mean why shouldn’t I trust you, it’s not like- You know what, that’s not important.” Felicity then turns to Barry and offers her hand to shake, “Felicity Smoak.”

 

Barry briefly pulls away from Oliver to shake her hand, “Barry Allen.” 

 

“And you two are…?” She asks.

 

“Let’s just say,” Oliver slowly says, “that it’s complicated right now.” 

 

“Right, complicated. And I’m going to go before I embarrass myself.” Felicity says, turning around awkwardly and walking to another part of the room. 

 

Oliver smiles, “It’s like she’s the female version of you, just with a different aspect of science.” 

 

“Hey!” Barry playfully swats Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“I meant it in a good way.” Oliver replies, a dopey grin starting to form on his face. 

 

Barry hums, “Is that so?” 

 

Before Oliver could reply, Diggle reappears saying, “The car is ready. Felicity coming?”

 

“If she wants to.” Oliver’s replies. 

 

“Sure.” Felicity says, “I think I need some fresh air.” 

 

Diggle nods, not convinced by Felicity’s flimsy excuse for coming along. The four make their way to the car and a short trip later finds them at Verdant. “Follow me.” Oliver smoothly says as he pulls Barry out of the car behind him. 

 

They walk up to the backside of the club and Oliver punches in the keycode at the side door. The group walks down a set of steps and into the heart of the Foundry. “This…..There’s no way!” Barry backs away from Oliver after taking in the sight of the Vigilante’s costume, arrows, and bow proudly on display. “Ollie…” Barry breathes out in shock, “The island? You? What?” Barry flounders for another couple seconds, “That island changed you enough to alter the name on my arm so that when we meet it would reiterate that we’re soulmates.”  

 

Oliver pulls up his sleeve and shows Barry his soulmark, “It’s still your name. Still as black as the day I got it.” 

 

Barry traces the mark on Oliver’s arm before lifting up his sleeve and showing his to Oliver, “And mine is as black as the first one was.” 

 

Oliver pulls Barry into a hug and the two just stand there for nigh on five minutes, soaking in each other. “I thought I’d lost you.” Barry finally mutters.

 

“You’ll never lose me.” Oliver sighs, breathing in Barry’s scent. “Your name still as dark as ever on my arm kept me going. You’re what kept me alive.” 

 

“Oliver.” Barry sniffles, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks. 

 

Oliver’s thumb swipes away the tears before they made it to his chin. He gives Barry a slightly watery smile, “I’m just glad you’re alright. I never would have gone on that boat if I had known-”

 

“But you couldn’t have!” Barry exclaims, “It’s not your fault, you didn’t know that was going to happen, how could you?” 

 

“Barry-” 

 

“Ollie, there was no way you could have known that was going to happen and you’re here now. Honestly, you being here right now is all that matters.” Barry pulls Oliver into another hug, not planning on letting go for a long time. “I don’t want to go back to Central.” 

 

“You know you can always move in with me. That offer will always be open.” Oliver replies, ignoring the looks that his friends were sending him.

 

Barry snorts and pulls away from Oliver enough to look properly at him, “You know I can’t just up and leave Joe and Iris. Besides, what would the CCPD do without me? Their other CSI’s are basically useless.” Barry rants,  “The captain puts me on so many of his cases that he should really just give me the job of lead instead of his current lazy lead CSI. I think he’s only gone out into the field once in the past two months. Two months Oliver! And don’t even get me started on the other junior CSI’s and how much they screw up the data!”

 

“I won’t!” Oliver promises, laughing as he caught Barry’s flailing hands, “I’m sure that everyone else is incompetent and would be totally lost without your brilliance to light up the world.” 

 

“Thank you for acknowledging that, it really means a lot for you to say that.” Barry’s face resembled that of a smug kitten as he replies. 

 

Oliver lets out a startled laugh, “Were you fishing for compliments?”

 

Barry blushes, “I’ve missed your compliments.” 

 

Oliver gives Barry another dopey smile, “C’mon, I’m starving and I owe you five years worth of dates.” 

 

“I guess that means I can cash in whenever I want.” Barry smiles. 

 

Oliver’s smile was brilliant as he began to lead Barry towards the stairs, “So where to? Is your favorite still Chinese?” 

 

“Of course it is! Is yours still Italian?” 

 

“Not even five years of living on an island can make me hate Italian.”

 

“It must be the hair.” 

 

“Excuse you.” Oliver scolds.

 

Barry laughs, “That’s right, you finally got rid of that horrible haircut.” 

 

“I actually liked that haircut.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Barry raises an eyebrow, “Back then.” 

 

“Shut up.” Oliver grumbles, “If you’re not nice I’ll just take you to Big Belly Burger.” 

 

Barry snorts, “I’ve missed this and I promise that this time I’m going to be a lot harder to get rid of.” 

 

Oliver tightens his grip on Barry, “That’s what I’m counting on. When do you need to be back to Central?” 

 

Barry sighs, “Tomorrow evening for the Particle Accelerator’s debut. I’d come back this weekend but I promised Iris that I’d explain all the science stuff to Iris about the Particle Accelerator for her paper. Besides, I’ve been looking forward to this.” 

 

“That’s alright. Maybe I’ll visit Central Sunday and give Joe something to complain about.” 

 

“The motorcycle?” 

 

“The motorcycle.” Oliver confirms. 

 

Barry laughs, “He hasn’t had anyone to be disapproving parent of for a while so I think he’ll enjoy it.” 

 

“Well I’m glad I can provide for that part of Joe’s life.” Oliver sarcastically says. 

 

“Um, hello?” Felicity butts in, “Confused friends over here.” 

 

Oliver startles, being so wrapped up in Barry he forgot his two friends were present, “Felicity, Digg, this is Barry, my soulmate.” Oliver’s smile is open and rather carefree, much to his friends’ surprise.

 

“I see.” Diggle says calmly, “And you knew each other before the island?” 

 

“Yeah, we met at a party actually.” Oliver starts.

 

“That’s a miracle in of itself. It was during college and that was literally the only party I ever went to, so it must have been fate.” 

 

“Or the fact that I went to literally every party, even if I didn’t go to that school. Which I didn’t, but I had friends that were going to your university.” Oliver continues. “But you were worth giving up most of the party scene for.” 

 

“Well gee thanks, I’m glad Oliver Queen could stop partying for little old Barry Allen.” Barry says sarcastically. 

 

“Anything for you, you know that Barry.” 

 

“Yeah,” Barry states softly, “I do know that.” 

 

The couple’s staring was broken by the ringing of Barry’s phone. Taking a quick glance at the caller ID, Barry curses, “It’s my boss, I have to take this. Hello?” 

 

The person on the other line talked briefly and Barry replies, “Yes, yes of course. I do understand that giving misleading information is-” Another pause, “Sir, you have to understand that-” Barry starts to look frustrated and he decides to cut in on what his boss was saying, “Captain, I just met my soulmate so I think I would like to take a couple personal days if that’s alright with you.” 

 

Barry looks stunned at what his captain was saying, “But, sir, please- Yes, I understand.” Barry sighs, “Yes, I will be on the first train back tomorrow morning.” Barry turns to Oliver, whose eyebrow had raised. 

 

“Misleading information?” Oliver smirks at his soulmate, “Are you being a rule breaker?” 

 

“Shut up.” Barry grumbles, “This case caught my attention and I couldn’t miss the chance of checking it out.” 

 

“What did you tell him to get the day off?” 

 

“That I had a twenty-four hour flu.” Barry sulks, causing Oliver to laugh in delight. 

 

“I need to teach you how to lie.” Oliver brightly says, causing Barry to blush. 

 

“I know how to lie.” 

 

Oliver raises an eyebrow again, “Apparently not. If you knew how to properly lie you wouldn’t have been caught.” 

 

“Shut up.” Barry smacks Oliver’s shoulder.  

 

Oliver smiles at his soulmate, “I’ll just follow you out to Central, remember? Besides it’ll take the SCPD a few days to process the information and it’s nothing too pressing that Diggle can’t handle, right?” Oliver turns wide eyes toward his friend.

 

Diggle nods his head, “We should be good for a few days here.” 

 

“Then it’s settled, Barry will spend the night and we’ll take one of my cars to Central tomorrow.” Oliver grins at Barry, “And I still owe you a date at an amazing Chinese place.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Barry returns the grin and wedges himself into Oliver’s side. “It was nice meeting you both.” 

 

“You too.” Came Felicity’s faint response and Diggle gives a brief nod in acknowledgement. Once the couple was out of sight, Felicity turns to Diggle and says, “Is that what Oliver was like before the island?” 

 

“I think that is what Oliver looks like when he is truly happy.” Diggle responds with a shrug, “I guess even five years can’t break the bond that soulmates share.” 

 

“Have you found your soulmate?” 

 

“No, not yet.” Diggle shakes his head, “But I’m sure she’ll be worth the wait.” 

 

Felicity nods, “I know what you mean. Most days I don’t think I’ll ever meet them. I just thought that they’d have met me already if I was going to be lucky enough to meet them.” 

 

“You know that there’s only a two percent chance of not meeting your soulmate, right?” Diggle comments.

 

“I know.” Felicity looks glum, “I just hope I’m not in that two percent because of my nighttime activities.” 

 

Diggle laughs, “I’m sure you’ll find them soon enough!” Diggle squeezes Felicity’s shoulder comfortingly, “Well, I promised a friend that I’d meet up with them if I was free tonight. Goodnight Felicity.” 

 

“Goodnight, John.” Felicity faintly responds as she turns to her computers and starts typing away. 

 

\--

 

Oliver and Barry head into a small, not very well known Chinese restaurant and settle in at a table. Barry slips into the booth seat besides Oliver and allows him to sling a casual arm around his shoulders. Before they can start to speak, a waitress appears, “What would you like to drink?” She asks in careful English.

 

Oliver replies in fluent Chinese, “我想水-” He turns towards Barry, “Still like hot tea?” At Barry’s nod Oliver finishes their order, 和熱茶 請” 

 

The waitress looks pleasantly surprised as she replies back in her native tongue before hurrying off to fill their drink order.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

Barry lets the waitress leave before he asks Oliver in surprise, “When did you learn Chinese?” 

 

“It’s a long story and I’m not sure I’m ready to tell all of it.” 

 

“We’ve got the rest of our lives..” Barry shrugs and allows the topic of conversation to float away from Oliver’s new skills. 

 

\--

 

Oliver and Barry walk into Queen Mansion and are met by Moira who had just come down the stairs. “Oh, it’s lovely to see you Barry.” 

 

“You too Mrs. Queen.” 

 

“Oh, please call me Moira, you’re family Barry.” Moira scolds, “And you,” She now turns toward Oliver, “why haven’t you seen Barry sooner? I know for a fact that your soulbond is one of the strongest that can be.” 

 

Oliver has a pained expression on his face, “I was going through some things. I didn’t want to bother Barry with all my issues.” 

 

“And soulmates are there to help you through trouble. That’s why we have such a strong bond with them.” Moira says, “Now I’m sure you two are wanting to head up to bed, don’t let me stop you. Goodnight dears.” 

 

“Goodnight Mom.”

 

“Night, Moira.” Barry smiles as he lets Oliver lead him up to his room. “It’s still mostly the same.” Barry says in surprise.   
  


“Not much needed changing. Just a few minor updates; they kept the place nice for me.” 

 

“That’s sweet.” Barry smiles happily at Oliver. 

 

The two shed their day clothes and don nightwear before crawling into Oliver’s king sized bed. Barry sighs as he snuggles up next to Oliver, “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed this. It was all I ever thought of getting back to.” Oliver confesses into Barry’s hair. 

 

“What was it like, if you don’t mind me asking.” 

 

“Cold and lonely…” Oliver thinks about how much he should reveal for the evening. “I wasn’t alone on the island. A man name Yao Fei found me.” Oliver snorts, “He actually shot me with an arrow and then took me to his cave hideout. There was an army base there led by a man named Fyres. Eventually Yao Fei betrayed me to save his daughter. I teamed up with Slade, who helped keep me alive. Yao Fei died, Shado, his daughter, Slade, and I escaped. And that was only the beginning. Shado was the one who began teaching me Chinese.” 

 

“Ollie…” Barry softly says.

 

Oliver clasps Barry’s hand, “Please. I don’t think I can talk about it any more tonight.” 

 

“Of course.” Barry kisses Oliver’s chest, “But do you trust me enough to eventually tell me about all these scars and tattoos? I mean, the Russian mob, Ollie?” 

 

Oliver chuckles, “Later. You should get to sleep, early morning tomorrow.” 

 

“Don’t think you’re getting out of telling me at least about the Russian mob.” 

 

“Never dream of it.” Oliver drops a kiss on Barry’s forehead as he snuggles even more into Oliver’s chest before drifting off. 

 

\--

 

The next morning dawns bright and early. Oliver and Barry eat a short breakfast before, upon Barry’s insistence, have one of the Queen family’s many drivers take the two to Central City. Once in Central, they drive straight to the police station. Barry exits the car with Oliver close on his heels. Against Barry’s will, Oliver walks Barry into the station and the duo made their way over to Joe’s desk.

 

“Oliver.” Joe greets kindly, “It’s nice to see the two of you back together.” 

 

Oliver nods, “It’s nice to be back with Barry. I really have to get going, there’s a couple business partners here in Central I’ve arranged a meeting with. Text me when you get off work and I’ll take you out.”

 

“Italian?” Barry teases. 

 

“Italian.” Oliver agrees. 

 

“As long as it’s that little bistro on Kings Street.” 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes, “I don’t know where else you think I’d take you.” 

 

Other police officers had taken notice when Oliver Queen walked in with their Barry Allen and have been stealthily watching the pair interact. Knowing they were being watched, but uncaring, Oliver pulls Barry forward and into a chaste kiss. “Love you.” Barry hums.

 

Oliver smiles, “As do I.” Oliver places a delicate kiss on Barry’s forehead before turning and leaving the precinct. “Don’t forget to text me with the time you get off, Barry!” Oliver calls over his shoulder. 

 

Barry blushes as he feels all eyes focused on him. The Captain clears his throat, “Crime doesn’t stop itself, people!” 

 

Everyone hustles to get back to work, Barry thankful, for once, of his Captain’s interruption and he hurriedly makes his way up to his lab to work. 

 

\--

 

Oliver has his driver take him to a rather nice mansion on the outskirts of Central. A valet directs the driver where to park the car while another employee shows Oliver into the formal sitting room. “Oliver Queen. What a surprise.” A male’s heavily Russian accented voice calls from the shadowy desk in the corner. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

“Just...visiting a brother.” Oliver calmly replies. “Never hurts to make connections that might benefit one of the Brotherhood.” 

 

“I see.” A snort sounds from the corner, “No it never hurts to share in the Brotherhood.” 

 

“So what can I do for Mr. Queen?” The Russian male asks as he moves out from the shadows. 

 

Oliver takes in the sight of the man: tall, broad with sharp blue eyes and a thick, blonde beard. “I wanted to talk with you about the matter of my soulmate.” 

 

The man raises his eyebrow, “Is that so? I wasn’t aware that you had a soulmate, Mr. Queen.” 

 

“I assure you that I do. I have had him long before I became a part of the Brotherhood, Mr. Bogdanov.” 

 

Bogdanov smiles, “Please, call me Alexei.” 

 

Oliver returns Bogdanov’s smile, “Then I insist you call me Oliver.”

 

“Of course.” Bogdanov nods, “Now what about your soulmate do you wish to discuss?”  Before Oliver could speak, Bogdanov seems to remember his manners, “Oh! Where are my manners? Sit, sit! Can I offer you a drink?”  

 

Oliver nods, “A drink would be nice.” 

 

Bogdanov pours them both a drink at his bar and moves towards where Oliver was seated. As he sits down he hands a flute of vodka over to Oliver. “To your health.” Oliver returns the sentiments and takes a gulp of the alcohol. “Now,” Bogdanov continues, “about your soulmate, yes?” 

 

“Yes.” Oliver nods once again, “He lives here in Central City and I cannot always protect him.” 

 

“You wish for us to watch over him?” 

 

“Would you be willing?” 

 

“For a brother?” Bogdanov rhetorically asks, “I would be willing. You would do the same for my wife.” 

 

“I would.” Oliver agrees. “He works as a CSI for the CCPD.” 

 

“He would not happen to be Barry Allen?” 

 

Oliver looks startled, “How did you guess?” 

 

Bogdanov hums, “Word came of a commotion from the police force. A CSI came in with one of the Brotherhood. Information is all coming together now.” 

 

Oliver presses on, “He won’t pry into the Brotherhood, but I cannot stop him from doing his job.” 

 

“I understand well. We have men within the force that will help steer your soulmate away from dangerous cases. He will be watched. Both when he is at work with the police and I will make sure a man is stationed nearby his home.” 

 

Oliver looks relieved. “If any are to find out about his connection to the Brotherhood…” 

 

“And they will not.” Bogdanov reassures, “My men will see to it. Now, you must do something for me.” 

 

“Anything.” 

 

\--

 

Oliver leaves Bogdanov’s place after several hours and makes his way to one of Central City’s finest jewelers. “How may I help you?” The shopkeeper implores as Oliver enters. 

 

“An engagement ring.” Oliver allows a smile to grace his face, “I’m not proposing yet, but I’d like to have one for when the right moment comes along.” 

 

“Of course.” The man agrees, “Your soulmate is very lucky indeed.” 

 

Oliver nods, “He is.” 

 

“My name is Richard Pike and I am the owner of this fine establishment. We’ll set you right up with what suits your soulmate best. I assume you do not know the ring size?” 

 

Oliver shakes his head, “This was a little spontaneous.” 

 

“Indeed.” Richard moves towards the engagement rings case, “When you pick out the ring, we will save it back for you and once you have the ring measurements we can resize the ring as need be.” 

 

“Thank you.” Oliver smiles once again at the man. “And you’re discreet? I really don’t need it out there that Oliver Queen is looking to marry.” 

 

“If anyone asks I will simply say you are looking at jewelry for your mother and sister.” Richard shrugs. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Simply good business practice to not gossip about your customers.” Richard dismisses, moving to open the case up for Oliver to pursue the rings. 

 

After several minutes of searching, Oliver finally points to one, “This is it.”

 

Richard grins, “A fine choice indeed, Mr. Queen.” 

 

“I’ll be back later this week with the sizing measurements.” Oliver sharply nods before heading out of the shop and back into car. 

 

“Where to, Mr. Queen?” 

 

“The police department.” Oliver tells him, “Thank you, Jeremy.” 

 

“Of course, Mr. Queen.” 

 

When Oliver approaches Joe’s desk, he finds both the detective and his daughter. “Hello Iris.” Oliver smiles at the shorter female. 

 

Iris grins up at him, “It’s nice to see you finally came back to Barry.” 

 

Oliver flashes a grin right back and opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Joe, “What do you want, kid?” 

 

Oliver glares at Joe for the nickname. Joe chuckles to himself and airily waves his hand for Oliver to speak. Oliver’s glare softens as he asks, “I was wanting your permission to ask Barry to marry me.” Oliver speaks in undertones, “Not right away! But sometime soon.” 

 

Iris turns puppy eyes on her father, “You have to say yes, they’re such a perfect soul-couple.” 

 

Joe squints his eyes at Oliver for a few moments before relenting. “All right. Iris is right, you guys have a pretty strong bond. Just wait for a while, he just got you back, doesn’t need another shock to his system.” 

 

Oliver quickly agrees, “Of course! When is Barry off?” 

Joe checks his watch, “Should be off in another twenty minutes or so.” 

 

Oliver nods to himself and plops down in the desk across from Joe, “I’ll just wait.” 

 

Iris grins and settles on the edge of the desk and starts to grill Oliver with questions, who answers them with amusement. Eventually Barry comes down and drags Oliver away from Iris’ clutches. “On to the bistro!” Barry says with a large smile, causing Oliver to quirk his lips in a slight smile. 

 

The next day, Oliver leaves Barry with promises of visiting him in Central again the next weekend. Oliver tumbles into the Queen Mansion late that evening, surprised to see his mother and Thea both up watching the news. “What’s going on?” 

 

Moira looks up at her son, teary eyed. “That Particle Accelerator at Star Labs in Central City? It exploded. So many people have gotten hurt.” 

 

Thea snuggles further into her mother’s side. Oliver’s face drains of color as he gropes for his phone and smashes the speed dial button for Barry. Cursing as he gets voicemail, Oliver hangs up and tries again, two, three, four times. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Moira asks in concern. 

 

Oliver looks at his mother with a haunted look on his face, “Barry and Iris were supposed to go to the debut of that accelerator.” 

 

Thea sits up in shock. “What?” Oliver dials Joe’s number and listens in horror to the report he’s being given. Eventually he hangs up and sits down with a heavy thud on the floor. “What?” Thea impatiently repeats. 

 

Oliver, shell-shocked, looks up at his mother and sister. “Barry was found in his lab, covered in glass and chemicals, the skylight opened. They think he’s been struck by lightning. The hospital is having a hard time keeping him stable. Joe’ll let me know more when there’s more to tell.” 

 

\--

 

Weeks later, when Oliver sits over Barry’s prone form in Star Labs, he wishes he would have proposed right then and there at the Italian bistro, a ring be damned.

 

\--

 

Nine months after the night Barry got struck by lightning, Oliver sits up from his slouch with a jerk during the middle of board meeting. His soul-mark tingles when he runs his fingers over it and Moira looks at her son in concern. Oliver minutely shakes his head and the meeting continues. Four hours later, Oliver almost sobs in relief when he has Barry- his impossible, superpowered Barry- in his arms. 

 

“Ya know, with you being a superhero and me gaining superpowers, I guess that’d make us super-boyfriends.” 

 

“Or we could be super-husbands.” Oliver quietly says. 

 

Barry pulls back in shock, “What?” Barry rubs at the soul-mark nervously, “Do you mean that?” 

 

Oliver pulls a chain out of his shirt and quickly takes the ring off of it, eagerly getting down on one knee and presenting it to Barry, “I mean every word.” 

 

“Super-husbands it is.” Barry grins as Oliver sweeps him up in a passionate kiss. 

  
  



End file.
